All Fowled Up
All Fowled Up is a 1955 cartoon starring Foghorn Leghorn, Henery Hawk, and Barnyard Dawg. Synopsis Henery Hawk ventures onto Foghorn Leghorn's farming, with intent of catching a chicken, only to find himself in the middle of a feud between Foghorn and the barnyard dog. In an attempt to dump a bunch of concrete on the dog, Foghorn finds that he put it in the wrong position as it hovers over him. Foghorn finds himself covered by the concrete and is frozen. Henery attaches a rope the cement Foghorn, and drags him home for dinner. Plot Foghorn Leghorn as usual sneaks up on the Barnyard Dawg and hits his rear with a 2x4 and when the chase begins, Foghorn leads Dawg over a well, which Dawg -when his rope reaches its limit- falls into, taking his kennel with him. After Dawg bails all the water out following this, he sneaks up on Foghorn and attacks him while the rooster is asleep. Foghorn, believing that Dawg is "lower than a snake full of buckshot", says that he could pay a visit to him and "gently break him in two with my good right arm!" when his muscles turn slack. He resolves to do some exercises to build them up. While he is doing push-ups however he sees a chicken pass by with unusually short legs. When he picks up the chicken, he uncovers Henery Hawk who then tries to take Foghorn. In response, Foghorn sends Henery on a wild ride on a plate. It flies over to the Dawg's kennel who is panicked by "A flying saucer! Little man from Mars!" and hides in and barricades his kennel. Henery however flies through a hole in the back of the kennel and causes Dawg to burst through its roof. He picks the chicken hawk up and Henery explains that Foghorn did this. When Dawg informs Henery that Foghorn is a chicken when they see the rooster doing pull-ups, Dawg convinces him to put Foghorn in a cooking pot and cook him. The heat from the fire causes Foghorn to rocket out in pain and crash-land into some trash where he quickly figures that Dawg was responsible for what had just happened ("I ju..., I say, I just know that marble-headed mongrel is back of all this."). From this point on, Foghorn's pranks begin to backfire on him. When he constructs an eleborate pipeline to blow a stick of dynamite out of Dawg's kennel with the intention of blowing him up, while he tries to light a lighter to ignite the dynamite ("this is gonna cause more confusion than a mouse at a burlesque show"), Dawg lights a match from his side and blows it over to Foghorn who gets blown up instead. The feathers of Foghorn's upper half come out from the end of the pipe on Dawg's side. Foghorn is quick to pick his plumage up, saying "Fortunately, I keep my feathers numbered for... for just such an emergency." Later on, Foghorn takes a sleeping Dawg and his kennel with an intention to entomb both in concrete from a cement truck. The rooster pours out a small fraction of concrete to place the kennel on as a precaution in case Dawg tries to escape. However, when Foghorn tries to pour the whole load of concrete onto it, a ramp comes out from the mixer and the whole concrete load flows onto Foghorn instead. Foghorn can do nothing as the concrete hardens him into a Thinker-like pose. Dawg asks him, "Well, smarty-pants, what ya gonna do now?", to which Foghorn replies "Don't, I say, don't bother me, dawg. Can't ya see I'm thinkin?" Henery Hawk reappears and drags a tough-to-chew dinner home with him, delivering the final punchline, "Of all the kinds of chickens in the world, I had to catch me a PLYMOUTH ROCK!" Category:Foghorn Leghorn Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:ShortsCategory:1955 Animated Shorts Category:1955 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Henery Hawk Cartoons Category:Barnyard Dawg Cartoons